Sofia: The Arrival
by Isiah02
Summary: Roland goes on a dark adventure. What will happen to the dark evil king? Rated t for horror and deaths.
1. Miranda and the Evil King Roland

**Isiah: What up?! It's Isiah and Tom!**

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome to Sofia: The Arrival. I'm so happy to be doing this story. I've waited to do this story even. Because I had a lot of ideas in my head about what happens in this here story.**

**Tom: And you know the best part is...**

**Isiah: *Slaps Tom* It's a surprise!**

**Tom: Oh right. We won't give out nothing suprising.**

**Isiah:BTW we recommend reading the Dark Mermaid Queen before reading this. If you have read it,please enjoy the story.**

* * *

Miranda was out in the grass enjoying the scenery. It's been 3 and a half months since her ex-husband Roland killed Sofia in a pit of rage. She tried to get used to the fact that her little girl was gone and never coming back. It was hard for her to believe at first,but she tried. Plus she needed to rest from the battle she had against Roland. So she stood in the middle of the grass relaxing and letting her hair down.

But she wasn't relaxed for long when a tall dark shadow came towards Miranda. The shadow soon turned into...the evil King Roland.

"You came here to try to kill me like you killed my daughter," Miranda asked boldly.

"You know me so well," Roland said smiling as he took out his sword. Miranda did the same. They began sword fighting. In a couple of minutes,Miranda was on her knees. Roland stood in front of her victoriously ready to finish his ex-wife. He aimed it at her neck. He was ready to deliver the blow but a hard shock prevented him from delivering it. He was on the ground cold. Miranda on the other hand was tired and fell to the floor.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Isiah: Sorry for such a short chapter. We'll make the next chapter better.**

**Tom: Until then readers,please review nicely and no flames. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	2. Death of a Mother

**Isiah: What up? It's Isiah. Welcome back to Sofia: The Arrival.**

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: Yeah,also my boy Tom is here too. We saw the reviews for this story and Ms. Nettle's Horror Show. We thank you for that. Also we haven't gotten any reviews on the Emmaline lemon. The choices are in Ms. Netttle's horror show if you wanna know what to choose from. Anyway let's continue.**

* * *

Roland woke up at the same spot he was knocked out at 8 hours later. It was dark outside Enchancia Castle. He checked his surroundings to see if anyone was in sight. Nobody was there to be found. He went inside the castle.

"Things don't look any different," Roland said as he walked into the living room. On the chair next to the table was a note. He started to read it.

_I know I don't do this so often,but you seemed a little down the past few months,and I just wanted to see how you were doing. I know it's hard to believe that your own child is gone. It's like hearing that your parents died. I've been through that. But hey,at least we're alive. And that betraying bastard Roland's out of our lives. I have an appointment with my doctor today. Please write back,and I'll let you know how things go. And always,stay beautiful._

_Cedric_

A hailarious thought ran through the dark king's head. Wow,he thought to himself. What's gonna happen next? The queen falling in love with Cedric? How pathetic.

**Scene change to the dark castle**

"But Sofia. Are you sure you want to do this,a proxified Plank asked Sofia." This doesn't seem like the way to get your revenge."

"I have to,Plank," said Sofia." Besides,you and Oona needed help escaping Emmaline's wrath,and killing you and becoming a Proxy was the best way I could help."

"Sofia. This is your mother," said Plank.

"Plank,please trust me," said Sofia.

"Fine,"Plank sighed." I just hope what you're doing works."

Sofia wrapped her hands around her mother's head and gave her neck a hard snap. Miranda screamed at the top of her lungs. It was so loud,Roland back at Enchantia castle heard it.

**Scene change back in Enchancia castle**

"Wonder what that was,"Roland said a little curiously as he went to the back of the castle. There was a gate that was in the back. He went through it entering a forest. There was another creature that was following him. A proxified Oona. She summonded Sofia to come to the forest.

"Sofia,there's something you have to see," Oona said allowing Sofia to look at the view of the forest.

Sofia let out a chuckle before speaking." Let me handle him," she said to Oona." You head back to the dark castle."

"Okay," Oona said before leaving.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Isiah: Another chapter dowm.**

**Tom: Yep. Also in Ms. Nettle's Horror Show there was another suprise we were revealing. Miranda being a Proxy of Sofia is the suprise. But it won't be until chapter 4. Anyway,guys,please tell us what you think of the story so far. As always,we love y'all for the reviews you gave ua. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	3. The Two Royal Pages

**Isiah: What up?! Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What up?!**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Sofia: The Arrival. We thank you guys for the reviews. You guys are awesome as heck. Now we present chapter 3 of The Arrival.**

* * *

Roland was entering a forest a few yards behind the castle. He explored it for a while before he found a little boat that was on fire slightly. There was a page with it also. Roland took the page and read it.

_Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide_

Why would there be a note here,Roland thought to himself as he kept exploring the sights of the dark forest. While he was walking,he felt a little wierd feeling coming from behind him. He stopped and looked back. Nothing was behind him.

"Something is going on,"Roland said. He felt a little more weird by the second. He again turned around to see...Sofia.

"Nice to see you here," she said to him. He started to where ever he could go. He found a building next to some trees. He ran inside and closed the doors. He also found another note in a room next to some lockers.

_She will kill you_

As soon as Roland exited the room,Sofia caught him with her dark hands." It's time for my revenge," she said to him. Roland however got out of her grasp and punched her right in the face. He then started running again.

Sofia decided to kick it up a notch. So she switched out Roland's locations of the forest. Until he fell,landing into some rocks. He was knocked out.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Isiah: Sorry for a short chapter. We'll make the other** **ones longer. Until next time.**


	4. Into the Dark Abyss

**Isiah: What up? It's Isiah and Tom.**

**Tom: Yo.**

**Isiah: And welcome back to The Arrival. We left off at Roland being knocked out at the forest.**

**Tom: So enjoy what happens next:**

* * *

Roland woke up at a different location of the forest. He got up and looked at his surroundings. There was a path in front of him,along with a shed next to it. Roland decided to walk to the shed and knock on the door.

Nobody answered.

"Nobody home," Roland said to himself. When he was walking down the stairs,he saw a note on the first step. He picked it up and read it.

_I metioned it to my doctor the other day. He really wants you to come and meet him. Don't worry,I didn't tell him anything embarassing or something like that. Just some stuff on how to get rid of these wierd problems we both been having. I was thinking we could hang together if you know what I mean. Please think about it._

_Cedric_

Roland chuckled as he continued on with the path which led to a dark building. He took a while and looked at it. It was a beautiful sight. He walked towards it only to find another note. He began reading it.

_Attention all Enchantia Construction Site Workers_

_By the end of next week,your final checks will be mailed to your homes. Please see your superviser if you have changed your address or if you haven't gotten your check by the end of next week. Have a nice life and good luck._

A familiar thought ran through Roland's head." Wait a minute,"Roland said to himself." I opened this company 12 years ago. Why'd they shut down?" He entered the construction company only to find crates spreaded out around the lobby enterance. He walked in the sign-in room only to find another note." This is great," Roland sighed." Another note."

_We have noticed a power outage in th_e site._ To find the emergency exit,please activate the remaining generators to power up the elevator which leads to the emergency exit. Six generators are the minimum to activate. Please see your local superviser if you need help locating them._

Roland then thought to himself. What else crazy nonsence awaits in here. He then entered the construction site.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Isiah: More mystery awaits in the next chapter. And a suprise with it.**

**Tom: I can't wait. I know you can't wait,Isiah.**

**Isiah: I know I can't. I'll give you a hint though. Another Sofia Proxy will be intruduced in the next chapter.**

**Tom: Right. And that's all we're giving out. Please tell us what you guys think of the story so far. Review nicely. No flames. We love the reviews we got so far. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	5. Six Generators and a Proxy: Part 1

**Isiah: What up?! Isiah and Tom here.**

**Tom: S'up?!**

**Isiah: And welcome back to The Arrival. I'm very excited to be posting this chapter up.**

**Tom: So we'll shut the heck up and you just enjoy yourselves.**

* * *

Roland saw arrows leading to the first generator. He activated it. When the generator was activated,the 3 doors that lead to the other five generators opened. Oh,well,he thought to himself. I'm getting out of here one way or the other. He then procceded on with his search.

While he was at that,a creature with a blood covered hoodie and some jeans started running after Roland. It was Miranda. The newest Proxy to Sofia." Where are you, you bastard," she said. She then saw Roland activate the second generator in the locker room. She hid in one of the lockers. When Roland walked unstairs,Miranda exited the locker." I'll beat you to the third generator," she said as she ran off.

Roland found the third generator in the bathroom and activated it. When it was turning on,a few lights came on in the hallways and rooms. Roland exited the room and continued his search. But he soon found Miranda running towards him. He blinded her with his flashlight and ran off." What the hell is that thing," he said panicing.

To be cotinued..

* * *

**Tom:(freaked out) What is that thing?**

**Isiah: Please ignore him. Anyway,sorry for yet again another short chapter. I did a long one but I deleted it by accident.**

**Tom: Also we're going to be having Sofia the First guests with us in the next few chapters. Tell us in your review who you want with us and we'll have them here.**

**Isiah: Can't wait for it.**

**Tom: Neither can I. Please review nicely. No flames. We love y'all for the reviews. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	6. Six Generators and a Proxy: Part 2

**Isiah: What up?! Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: Hey.**

**Isiah: And welcome back to The Arrival. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I went to Cedar Point that day. Best day of my life.**

**Tom: Yep. Really fun day.**

**Isiah: Anyway,back to the next chapter of Sofia: The Arrival.**

* * *

"Well this is just great," Roland said. "I'm not being chased by that thing I faced last night. I'm accually facing its kid." Roland was in search for the forth generator. He went back to the locker room only to be shocked a little by Sofia.

**Tom: What?! Sofia's here too?! WHY?!**

**Isiah: Why else is it called-**

**Tom: Shut up!**

**Isiah: I know!**

"This should be interesting," Roland said as he turned around only to see Sofia. He was taken off gaurd a little bit. He screamed and ran upstairs to the next floor.

**Isiah: Tom. You okay?**

**Tom: Yeah. I just had a soda,so I'm a little- (Sees Proxy Miranda) Hi!**

"Hi," Roland said as he flashed Miranda with his flashlight." You trying to find generators too? Me too. I couldn't help but relise you had something in your throat and I was wondering if you need help getting it out." Miranda paid no attention to him and continued with her chase. She let out a screech." Okay," Roland said as he found the next generator and activated it.

When Roland was on the bridge over the site,he saw words on the wall._ Get to the tower,_is what it said.

"Get to the tower," Roland asked himself.

**Tom: Get to the tower? What tower?**

**Isiah: *Slaps Tom***

Roland found generator number five and activated it. When that was activated,more lights of the site came on. But it still wasn't any good for the site. Miranda was somewhere on the bottom floor letting out screeches." Hey,buddy," Roland said." I can hear you! Stop breathing so hard!" He then found the last generator in a room and activated it.

"Yes," Roland said." Now I can get the hell out of here!"

"That is if you can escape me," said Sofia next to the door. Roland made a run for his escape. But was soon cut off by Sofia appeaeing in front of him without warning. He turned around only to be pounced on by Miranda. He punched his way out of her grasp. He then continued his escape to the elevator. When he made it,he activated the elevator and made his escape.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Isiah: This may be the longest chapter we did so far.**

**Tom: Yeah. Readers,please review nicely and no flames. We love the reviews we got so far. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	7. A View of the Horrid Hills

**Isiah: What up?! It's Isiah!**

**Tom: And your boy Tom here.**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Sofia The Arrival. Another chapter rolls on.**

**Tom: So enjoy it. I'm gonna play the game version of this.**

**Isiah: Um...yeah.**

* * *

_Where are you? Are you okay? I've been trying to find you around the caslte. If I don't hear from you in an hour,I'm coming over there._

_Cedric_

Roland found a note next to the elevator. He read it exiting the construction site. He then threw it on the grround and continued his way through the forest. While he was at it,he saw a great view of the Horrid Hills.

**Tom: That hill from Sofia the First's Great Aunt-Venture episode.**

**Isiah: I thought you were playing a game.**

**Tom: I am.**

"That must be the Horrid Hills," Roland said as he took a good look at the dark evil hills. He then continued his walk. While he was at it,he had some questions in his head. Like what is going on? Who is that creature that's been trying to kill me in a dark forest and that dark construction site? He had to know. He felt like if his questions wasn't answered soon,he was gonna start a rampage.

Roland was at a cliff with a gate with it. He found another note on it. He took it and read it.

_I heard about your problem. I know how it feels. It's not easy trying to get use to the fact that a family member is gone. Having nightmares every night about it. And also thinking it was your fault. Even I have nightmares about it too. I think you should try someplace that'll make you feel better. I'm going with you. My lair doesn't feel safe anymore. Even with my Wormy,it won't make a difference. But don't worry. I'll take good care of you. I promise._

_Cedric_

"How pathetic of you,Cedric," Roland said as he continued his walk through the hills. He saw a cave with a flair in it. He went through it until he saw a house next to it. There was another note on the door. There was four words written repeatedly on it.

_We have to die_

Next to it was a larger note. He took it and read it.

_You have to die before he come for me. There's no point for survival. Hands have teeth. I'll tell no one you loved them. Can't you see? He's coming back and you can't stop it._ You can't hide.

Roland then saw a T.V on a table. Inside it was James writing something. He played the video.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Isiah: Another chapter down.**

**Tom: By the way,we have one more suprise we'll reveal in the next chapter or the one after. Until then,please review. No flames. We love y'all. Hollar at ya boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	8. A Prince's Flashback

**Isiah: What up?! Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to The Arrival. Sorry for the late update. I've been feeling tired these past few days so I ended up sleeping those days.**

**Tom: But we'll try to update more often from now on.**

**Isiah: Now on with the next chapter.**

* * *

**Inside the video...**

James was sitting at his **desk** having a lot of thoughts in his head. His room light was off. It was rainning horribly and thundering outside. He was the only person in the castle. He though about his evil father coming back to him. He even imagined what would happen if Roland was to catch him. They were really deadly things to think about.

But James' thoughts were soon cut when he felt a little shivering feeling inside him. Then he heard an evil laugh from outside the castle. James knew it. His father was coming to kill him.

"He's here," James said as he grabbed his flashlight from his desk.

James walked up to his window and closed it." I need to close all the windows and doors," he said as he started to look for open windows and doors." Just don't let him in." He found another open window in which use to be Sofia's room. He closed it and continued his search. He found another open window in Amber's room and closed it. Then he went downstairs.

James saw the front door open. He slowly walked up to it and closed it quickly. Then he saw the back door open. But before he was going to close it,he felt a huge feeling inside him. He began breathing heavy. A creature then appeared in front of James then disappeared. The creature was...Sofia.

"James," she quickly said before disappearing. James then ran to the back door and closed it. Then Sofia appeared right behind him." There's no point,James," Sofia said in his ear." I'm already inside."

James soon turned around but only to see nothing behind. James dropped all the securing the house crud and decided to hide." I need to hide," he said as he qiuckly ran for his room.

When he ran inside his room and closed the door he hid under his bed." I should be safe under here," he said to himself but was soon proved wrong when felt that feeling that kept coming to him. He quickly withdrew from his bed but only to be seen by Sofia. He jumped out the window and fell 5 to 7 stories down and landed in the front of the castle.

James couldn't move. He was too hurt. He tried his very best to get up but there was no point. Sofia then saw James in the front of the castle. She appeared over him." So sad it had to end this way," she said as she took her dark hands and snappes his neck with them. But he was too paralysed to scream. He fell on the floor...dead.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Isiah: Another chapter down. As we said another suprise we'll reveal in the next chapter. So until then.**

**Tom: Guys,please tell us what you think of this story so far. No flames. We love y'all for the reviews we have so far. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	9. The Charge Up the Burnt Forest

**Isiah: What up?! Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: S'up?!**

**Isiah:And welcome back to the Arrival. We are almost at the point where Roland confronts Sofia and/or any of her Proxies that lies along with her.**

**Tom: And we have another suprise for y'all. **

**Isiah: Right. This story will have three endings.**

**Tom: Wow! Three endings?**

**Isiah: Yep. I decided to split them into different chapters.**

**Tom: Great! But it won't be until the next three chapters.**

**Isiah: We hope you enjoy them along with this chapter too.**

* * *

Roland saw a path that was at the back of the house. He decided to follow it. He saw a note on the ground. He took it nd read it.

_The castle had to go. It can't save us anymore._

The path Roland followed led to a dark cave with writing on the sides. It said some stuff like,_ Her death was an impact. I'll have my revenge if it's the last thing I do. _Roland then saw a crate with another note with it.

_You should be sorry. You should be sorry. It's all your fault. You killed my daughter,now she bringing hell to all the innocent. This should all end with you. How dare you do something that selfish to yourself? It's all your fault,you made him let her in. Why would he ever let her in? This whole entire burden is all on you. And you thought it was all on me. I know this will work. I know this will end with you. One way or another,it will all end with you. I won't let you into anymore lives. I wish for no other way. It will all end._

_God can't forgive you._

A funny thought ran through Roland's head. _What's she gonna do,_he thought to himself. _Beat me to death?_ He then continued his walk through the cave. When he exited thw cave,he saw the forest...on fire.

**Tom: Yo,where's Smokey the Bear?!**

**Isiah: Tom!**

Roland started sprinting for the tower. Suddenly he was caught a little off gaurd...by a very aggressive and enraged Nightmare Sofia. She looked very irritated." I thought this wouuld be pretty simple," she said." But it seems to me that you're a little tougher than I thought." Roland then turned around for a quick moment." You one wierd creature," he said before running for the tower once again.

**Isiah: Btw that paragraph goes out to Blossom2019 who in one of the Six Generators and a Proxy parts said "I bet Sofia is mad." **

**Tom: Yeah. It's like we're well-known.**

**Isiah: Continuing on.**

Roland evaded a few of Sofia's moves that she had for him. A few trees came falling down also. A few moments later,he saw sight of the tower. He sprinted as quick as he could to the tower and slammed it shut.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Isiah: The three endings will be coming up next. And they'll be interesting.**

**Tom: (Playing game version) I hope she's not right behind me.(Gets proved wrong when Sofia grabs him from behind and loses the game) AAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Isiah: And that was Tom who straight up lost to Sofia.**

**Tom: I could've had it if she wasn't so aggressive! Anyway,guys please review nicely and no flames. See y'all later. Love the reviews we have so far. Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	10. Ending 1: A Mother's Revenge

**Isiah: What up? It's Isiah and Tom.**

**Tom: (Playing game version of the Arrival) Hi.**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Sofia: The Arrival. It's the moment we've all been waiting for. The three endings. As I said they'll be different chapters.**

**Tom: We hope you enjoy them.( Gets freaked out by Sofia's face coming from nowhere) WHOA! (Gets caught be Sofia) Curse you, aggressive and enraged Sofia!**

**Isiah: Continuing on.**

* * *

"Let's see you try and get in here," Roland said as he found a key to unlock the door straight ahead from the entrance. When he unlocked the door,footsteps was heard from behind him. He stopped and listened for a quick second.

"Who's here," Roland said. There was no answer. Instead a memory of Roland and Miranda came at him faster than a bullet. It was when they got married. It came and went away quickly. Roland knew someone was here,but he didn't want to know. He went through the door he unlocked and started to walk through the tower.

The tower was dark. Nothing was there but crates on fire completely. There was a door that led to a dead end. Roland decided to go for it, but his thinking was interupted when another memory of Roland and Miranda came at him. He decided to go quickly for the room. He slammed it shut and locked it. There were words all over the walls about Sofia and her Proxies. At the end of the hall,there were three words that completely got his attention.

_I failed you_

"I failed you," Roland asked himself.

**Tom: I failed you? The heck does that mean?**

**Isiah: Let the readers figure that out.**

Next to the end of the hall was a burnt body and a recorder next to it. Roland decided to play the recorder.

**Inside the recorder...**

Cedric and Miranda were outside next to some big flames. Miranda was begging Cedric not to kill himself,but Cedric would break. He had to do it.

"You can't go," Miranda cried in tears.

"I have to do this," Cedric said holding Miranda's hand." I just wanted to know,Miranda...I love you."

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS," Miranda shouted. But it was too late. Cedric jumped into the flames. His screams were torture to Miranda's ears. She even heard him scream her name. But it was too late. Cedric was dead.

"Oh God no," Miranda said shocked. She then began to cry." I'm so sorry. Forgive me. I'm so sorry." Miranda's crying began to grow louder and louder. And then she let out a scream in sadness.

**Back into the tower...**

Roland took a look at the body that was next to the recorder. What the hell,Roland thought to himself. Could this body be...Cedric?

Suddenly,the door at the other end of the hall broke down violently. Roland jumped as his reaction." Payback time," the creature following him said as the crate's fire on the creature's end was put out. Another memory of Roland and Miranda came at Roland making him fall on the floor. Then another memory came at him. Then one more memory came at him,but that memory killed him..for good.

**The end 1**

* * *

**Isiah: Hope you all enjoyed ending one,everybody.**

**Tom:(Fails and blames door) FREAKING DOORS!**

**Isiah: Ha.**

**Tom:No matter. Just gotta- ( Ends up starting from fire) WHAT THE HELL! I'm finishing this later! **

**Isiah: Tom!**

**Tom: Huh? Oh. Please review nicely and no flames. We love the reviews we got so far. Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	11. Ending 2: End all the Pain by Death

**Tom: Found another generator (Gets scared when Sofia appears in front of him) WHOA!**

**Emmaline: This is literally the scariest game I've ever seen.**

**Isiah: Heh heh.(Turns to readers) What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

**Tom: S'up?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Sofia: The Arrival. We are at ending 2. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Emmaline: Hmm. He failed you.**

**Tom: Yo,it's cool.**

**Isiah: Homie you're at a dead end.**

* * *

**A/N: We're gonna skip to the part where Roland is at the room with Cedric's body is at,because starting at when Sofia failed to kill Roland is pretty much nothing new.**

Roland listened to the recorder real closly. He started to feel worse about everything he did to ruin his family. Killing what is now a monster,making the monster kill others,especially her mother,brother,and a few of her friends.

Roland then thought to himself. What if that monster kills me next? Will I become one of them? Will she let me burn in tons of fire? Then he thought again. There's only one way to do this. The recorder ended shortly after he decided to end it all.

**Isiah: Btw,this ending contains a suicide. Please don't read if you're offended by it.**

Roland grabbed his sword and aimed it for his stomach. The door he came through shortly broke down afterward...by the creature that was in the tower." Payback time," the creature said as the crate that was on fire at the other side was put out. Roland didn't care. He wanted it all to end. Another memory of Roland and his family rushed at him. He somehow stood standing. Then one more hard memory came at him and knocked him out cold.

Roland woke up in pain. He saw the sword...in his stomach. Blood surrounded him. Light started to leave his eyes. He thought of the things he went through one last time before being dead. The battle with Miranda,Sofia harrassing him in a forest,and an abyss. Roland was now dead.

**End of ending two**

* * *

**Isiah: Ending three is coming up next. And it'll be longer than this one.**

**Emmaline: (Screams and runs into kichen)**

**Tom: What the-**

**(Isiah and Tom laughing)**

**Tom: Mommy! Mommy,come back!**

**Isiah: Sorry about that,guys. Emmaline was playing the game version of this and literally ran outta the room.**

**Tom: She's lying under the kichen table sucking her thumb. Guys while we get her out,please review nicely and no flames. Love the reviews we have so far. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	12. Ending 3: Steam of a Father

Isiah:** What up?! It's Isiah and Tom.**

**Tom: S'up?**

**Isiah And welcome to the final ending of Sofia: The Arrival.**

**Tom: Before we get started,we wanna say this contains parent beating. So be aware of that.**

**Isiah: Other than that,llet's continue.**

**Tom: Great! (Plays game version)**

**Isiah:(Facepalm)**

* * *

"Payback time," the creature that walked in the room said as the flames on the crate on the other side went out. Roland took out his sword and prepared himself. But he was caught completely off gaurd when a wierd looking creature came running at Roland and knocking him out cold.

**12 hours later...**

Roland woke up in a really dark castle. He looked at his surroundings. It was all evil looking. "Enjoying the scenery," a creature said walking into the room. It was Queen Elsa...somehow in someway now a Proxy of Sofia. Roland got up and walked up to her." Why am I here," he asked her.

"Isn't it ovious," Elsa asked in a harsh tone." Sofia wants to kill you. That creature in the forest and the abyss...that was Sofia."

"You're a hell of a liar," Roland said trying not to lose his paitents." Sofia's dead. I'll killed her. Let me through." He thried moving towards the stairs but Elsa blocked it. He moved towards his right,but Elsa blocked that way too.

"Roland. I don't want to kill you," Elsa said a little sad." Please don't make this harder than it needs to be." That made Roland back up a little. He then saw a notebook and picked it up. When he turned around again,Elsa was gone. Roland then proceded up the stairs.

When he went outside,he saw Sofia and Miranda hugging each other. Sofia wasn't the evil creature and Miranda wasn't a Proxy." Hey,girls," Roland called out. Sofia and Miranda heard him." Dad," Sofia called out as she ran to hug him. He hugged back. Then he went to hug Miranda.

While he was hugging Miranda,Roland then noticed something wierd. Sofia's hair became dark gray.

Her amulet glowed evily.

Her dress becoming an evil color.

Roland quickly released Miranda to look at Sofia. Everything Elsa had took him was the truth. "Dad? What's wrong," Sofia asked him." I'm sorry if I did anything wrong."

Roland's anger grew a lot quicker by the second." I'l show you something to be sorry about," he yelled at her." Do yyou know the horror and pain I've enjoyed?!" He then pushed her down." Let's see how you like it!" He then started to punch Sofia's face.

Miranda gasped in horror and decided to pull Roland off of Sofia. She screamed and begged him to stop,but there was no point. His anger gott the best of him.

Suddenly when Miranda finally got Roland to stop,he accidently struck his wife. Backhanding her and making her lie on the ground. She started to cry in pain.

"Goddamnit,Miranda," Roland yelled at her." See what the fuck you made me do?! You think I enjoyed that? Hitting you like a man. Accually I do enjoy it. I enjoy it so much,I really don't mind doing it again!" He then raise his fist to strike.

Suddenly,a Proxified Oona came from nowhere and attacked Roland just like she did her mother. He was dead. Oona then took his lifeless body back into the castle.

**Ending 3 completed**

**All 3 endings completed**

* * *

**Isiah: BAM! ALL THREE ENDINGS COMPLETED! NOW WE CAN FINALLY GET SOME REST BECAUSE I'VE RAN OUT OF IDEAS AT THE MOMENT!**

**Tom: Yep. Readers,please tells us what ending you liked better. As always,review nicely. No flames. Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until the next story. Peace!**


End file.
